In particular, the embodiments of the present invention are related to a method of forming a lubricating coating on a razor blade.
Razor blades are very unique cutting tools, which is due to their very unique function, among cutting tools, of cutting hair sticking out from the skin. Such cutting action is quite different from the one of other cutting tools, which led razor blades to be designed with some specific functionalities over time.
For example, it was proposed in FR 1299 519 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,856) to deposit a lubricating polymer coating on a razor blade edge. In this document, deposition methods such as sublimation, electrophoresis, spraying or dipping are listed in a general way. Since then, little progress was published regarding lubricating coating deposition methods on razor blades. However, not any deposition method is suitable for the deposition of a coating which would both be an industrially applicable method enabling high throughput and still provide the required properties of such lubricating coating, including at least one of good adhesion to a substrate of complex shape during deposition, good lubricating effect during shaving, good adhesion to the substrate during the life time of the razor blade, and improved shaving comfort.
The invention has an object to mitigate any drawbacks.